


Only You (Only Her)

by inkwolf_19



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: 'Only You' song, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Deputy | Judge (Far Cry) - Freeform, First Meetings, Jacob Seed - Freeform, John seed - Freeform, Joseph Seed - Freeform, Karaoke, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Swearing, Violence, am i doing tags correctly?, but its not Jacob!, far cry 5 - Freeform, if you start seeing red its not my fault, implied sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf_19/pseuds/inkwolf_19
Summary: It was meant to be a night off, free from responsibilities and stress, concern and problems. But that's exactly what Jacob gets when he sees her, and it only gets more complicated when she starts to sing an all too familiar song.





	Only You (Only Her)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodnoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/gifts), [NoFootprintsInSand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFootprintsInSand/gifts).

> First off, this is dedicated to doodnoice (who without their support, this fic would not be up here), and NoFootprintsInSand. Both of their writing is amazing and you should definitely check out their work! This is my first fic I have ever posted anywhere, so please be kind.

The preparation for the Collapse was starting to take its toll on all of them. In their own ways, it bled through.

With Joseph, it was the strained smiles he wore for his flock when they greeted him and the bags under his eyes that appeared, no matter how much sleep he obtained, although with the Voice speaking to him more frequently, urging him to finish his tasks and the countless sermons to gain as many followers as possible with whatever time they had left, it was not much. 

For Jacob, it showed through his Wrath, the impatient gruffs with Joseph, the harsh remarks towards John, and beatings and unnecessary trials for any follower that would push him over the edge. A bomb ready to explode.

John never let it show in front of his brothers, but it showed none the less. Those who needed to confess and reach the atonement faced unimaginable pain and torment. His methods turning more cruel and unwarranted by the day.

Something had to change, someone had to do something. Who better to take that matter into his own blood stained hands then John. He had somehow convinced his brothers to take one night off, no confessions, no sermons and no trials. Granted it was not easy, Jacob had almost laughed at the idea and Joseph expressed his concerns of course, but this was John, using his old school, yet effective lawyer skills, here they were. A small bar on the outskirts of Montana.

Jacob was ready to leave when he saw the sign, ‘50s themed karaoke night.’ Although it was John who convinced his brothers to come, it was Joseph that convinced him to stay.

Going on about how it was important for the family, their family. When they were little, Jacob was the protector, the one to keep John and Joseph safe. So when he saw the sliver of excitement in Johns eyes that came not from something that was torture or confessions, but quality time with his older brothers, Jacob could not bring himself to walk away.

That’s how the infamous Seed brothers found themselves in a corner booth at the back of a scrawny classic all American karaoke bar. The bar was to their left with the exit to their right and a small, raised stage across from them. The air was thick with the smell of booze and cigarettes as the brothers tried to keep a low profile, tonight was about spending quality time with each other that didn’t involve the Project, not drawing attention.

They shared what fond memories they had, but Jacob had to admit it was definitely awkward at first, happy memories was not something the brothers shared. Since Joseph was with him, he couldn't even enjoy a drink, unless he wanted to deal with his younger brother's disappointed look over his shoulder all night. Jacob couldn’t think how it could get any worse.

“All right folks, the karaoke machine is officially open. Don’t be shy!” An overweight middle aged man blared into a microphone on a raised stage, across the room from the brothers.

“Fuck this.” Jacob huffed, completely done playing his little brothers game.

Jacob stood up but Joseph stopped him with a hand on his arm, his eyes silently pleading with Jacob to stay, for John’s sake or his own it didn’t matter, Jacob hesitated for a moment and that’s all it took. Because a heartbeat later he saw her, standing on stage. Microphone in hand and a confident look in her eyes, the woman stared out into the crowd. The familiar sound of guitar hit him like a tidal wave, and the words she started to sing caused Jacob to lower himself back into his seat.

_“Only you…”_

Her voice was smooth and warm as she sang that damn song that Jacob has become all too familiar with. He could do nothing but stare up at her from across the room. From what Jacob could see from his position, she was average height with a surprisingly strong, medium build. Her small face framed by long dark brunette waves that shined under the stage lights and naturally sun kissed skin.

Jacob didn’t dare say a word, none of his brothers did, the moment too extraordinary to shatter with words of bewilderment. What would he even say? The tension between the brothers could be cut with a knife.

_“For its true, you are my destiny…”_

Jacob could proudly say the times in his life where he had been speechless, out of breath or caught completely off guard were rare, but when she looked at him as she sang those words that's exactly what happened. She drew him in, a pull he couldn’t explain or ignore. His eyes never left her as she continued to sing and look at the crowd in front of her.

_Pull yourself together, soldier! She is just a pretty siren with tits._

_Nice ones too…_

Jacob forcedly shook his head to shake himself free of his thoughts, but his eyes found their way back to her.  
  
Her eyes crinkled when she smiled, a sparkle to them. It only fascinated him more. His mind swarming with questions.

Who was she?

Why _this_ song?

She did not look like a fifties fan, she wasn't even dressed up for the theme, unless skinny jeans and red flannel somehow managed to sneak their way into the decade.

He doubted it.

His mind kept swarming with scenarios, that resulted in his fists clenched on the table in front of him, white knuckles on display. How would she react if he played it for her back at the compound and make her go through the trials? When he asked himself that question something clicked into place inside him, a need...a desire to bring her back with them. _With him_. It made him feel like he was drowning.

_Do not be weak. Stay strong, stay on the path-_

Jacob was pulled from his thoughts as the woman locked eyes with him again the breath knocked out of him one last time and all previous thoughts lost, like mist on the wind, as she sang the last and most intimate line of the song. To him.

_“You’re my dream come true, my one and only you.”_ She held that last note as if she was aware it was the last breath her lungs would ever hold.

The world stopped, no one made a sound and seemed like they did not even dare to breathe as she held her gaze with Jacob. Then it shattered, the moment gone as the crowd erupted in cheers, claps and whistles. For the first time since she got on stage Jacob looked around and the feeling of perplexity, and curiosity and need, was snuffed out and replaced with disgust and a primal rage as he saw two men sitting at the bar, both of them eyeing the woman hungrily with half finished beers in their hands, a darkness that practically radiated off them that screamed trouble.

“Jacob.” A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn to Joseph, his eyes were full of concern for his older brother for what they had just witnessed.

“What the fuck was that?” John finally addressing the elephant in the room, speaking in a harsh whisper, even though it was pointless since the crowd had gone back to loud banter.

“Language, John,” Joseph gently reprehended, not even bothering to look in his direction and causing John to feel guilt and look ashamed as he sunk back into his seat.

Although, Jacob had to agree, what the fuck.

With her voice and beauty no longer drawing him into a daze, Jacob could finally ask himself that exact question.

What the fuck.

He wanted to go over there and ask her that question himself but when he looked back towards the stage, she was gone. Jacob didn’t know what to feel, was disappointment even the right word? He didn’t allow him himself to dwell on it a second more.

_Weakness._

But as his eyes scanned the room and found the bar acquire an extra two empty seats he knew what he felt. Rage and panic set in as he shot from his seat and ran towards the exit. His mind and body on auto-pilot, not bothering to check to see if his brothers were following. 

He aggressively pushed the door open into the cold night air as it nipped his skin, causing his exposed scarred skin to itch. He didn’t care, nor could he even feel it as he heard his brothers behind him open the door and join him and a blood-curdling scream cut through the air, cut short. He ran towards the source, turning right and sprinting for a few moments until he turned into an ally.

Before he saw red, he saw _them_, one holding a knife to her throat, his other hand covering her mouth and other starting to unbuckle his pants.

Then he saw _her_. Pushed against the brick wall, hair messy and a bloody nose. The blood dripping onto her captives hand that was still covering her mouth, as he whispered how she would stay there, take them both...and enjoy it.

Jacob didn’t wait a second longer, did not wait for his brothers and did not give the man a chance to see what was happening as he grabbed his hunting knife attached to his side thigh holster, and threw it into the side of the man's skull.

_Kill the weak._

“What the fuck?!”

Jacob didn’t even allow the second to draw another breath, as he turned to face his friend's motionless body, Jacob snapped his neck with his bare hands.

_Cull the herd._

Jacob stared down at his lifeless body, his hand still in his pants, lying face down in the wet concrete. The raging storm inside him calmed, his mission complete.

When he looked up, he did not know what he was expecting, the woman crying, frozen in shock maybe but definitely not her pulling his hunting knife from the man's head, using his shirt to clean the blood off. She started approaching Jacob with the knife outstretched, handing it over. Not a hint of fear on her face.

“Think this belongs to you,” her voice still shaky and raw from screaming, but a sense of relief and calm surrounded her, entrancing Jacob once more.

He took the knife wordlessly, keeping an unreadable expression on his face, finally getting a better look at her. She was still short (to be fair, everyone was compared to Jacob), coming up to his diaphragm. But now he could see the details on her face, full lips, a small nose adorned with a generous amount of freckles <strike>which Jacob did not find cute in any way, shape or form</strike> and a pair of round eye doe-like eyes accommodating the most striking shade of green Jacob had ever seen.

He had to admit she was beautiful, but the fact that she just pulled his knife from her attackers head and didn't bat an eyelash?

That just turned him on.

A hunger ignited, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Jacob heard his brothers footsteps behind him, alerting him that they just arrived. His younger brothers stood at the mouth of the alley and waited, knowing that their big brother could handle this.

“Thanks for that. Although I could have taken them,” she said, lazily kicking the body with the snapped neck between them.

Jacob wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not, although he was pretty sure she could handle herself, when he found her it didn’t look like it. Another primal instinct kicked in and it overtook all control as Jacob slowly lifted his hand and used his thumb to wipe her cheek, wiping at the now drying blood smeared on her face. Besides the bloody nose, which he was sure wasn’t broken and had stopped bleeding, there wasn’t much else he could see. But that didn’t calm the quiet rage still sitting in his chest. She jumped from the contact but didn’t pull away, just made eye contact with the man who had just killed two men with such ease it _should_ have scared her, and held his stare.

“Didn’t look like you had it under control, pup,” his voice dangerously low.

Her head snapped up to lock eyes with him, a look of anger and hint of amusement flashed across her eyes as she pulled away from his touch, Jacob lowered his hand back to his side, the feeling of her warmth still lingering.

“The name is Rook, not _pup_,” she quipped.

Although she pulled away from his touch, they still stood close enough to be aware of how little distance was between them.

He had to admit, even he was caught off guard with the nickname, he was not sure where it came from or why he even said it but she did remind him of his Judges, a strong warrior that could make the kill look like a thing of beauty. He didn’t understand how she was like a siren singing one minute, and a badass that didn’t have a problem pulling a five-inch hunting knife from a man’s head the next.

For the second time that evening, Jacob wondered just how well she might do in his trials.

A clearing of her throat pulled him from his thoughts.

“Well, thanks for that anyway. What will you do with-”

“You should go home.” Jacob didn’t want her thinking about what they would do with the bodies. Joseph and John had finally made their way over, greeting her in a friendly manner.

“We will take care of matters here, go and try to enjoy the rest of your night,” Joseph spoke softly from Jacobs side, a gentle smile on his lips.

Rook didn’t know exactly what that meant but didn't want to dwell on it either. So as she looked at the three imposing men in front of her, she gave them a nod and grabbed her bag that was on the floor. As she made her way towards them again, she stopped to give a hard kick to the man who now had a 5inch hole in his head, the one who had held a knife to her throat and spoke filth in her ear, while letting a few curse words leave her lips.

“Fuck-face,” she spat as she made her way out of the dark alley, causing an unconscious smirk of amusement to pull at Jacobs's lips.

Jacob knew her name, knew that there was something that drew him to her but there was still one thing that bothered him, one thing that kept tugging at him, something he had wondered since he heard those first words leave those <strike>kissable</strike> lips of hers.

“Why that song. Back at the bar, why did you sing that song.” Jacob couldn’t help but call after her, she turned to face him.

At that moment, for a split second, Jacob did not care if it was weakness that gave him the need to call out to her.

John held his breath, Joseph tensed next to Jacob, as his hand clenched hard around the hunting knife he was still holding, his knuckles turning white. All of them watching, waiting for her answer. As if these words were the most important they would ever hear.

“I don’t know,” she started, looking at the ground, her face thoughtful, then looked back up at the brothers, back at Jacob. Looking him dead in the eye, with the hint of a cheeky smirk on her lips, she continued,

“...but there's something almost _captivating_ about it, don’t you think?”

She didn’t wait for their response, they didn’t have one, as she turned and walked out of the ally and down the street. Like she didn’t know the full weight of that sentence, was oblivious to how much her world was about to change.

“Joseph-” Jacob started, his voice taking on a low dangerous edge.

“I know, Jacob,” was all Joseph said. It was all Jacob needed. He had just given Jacob what he wanted, what he could only get from Joseph.

_Permission_.

Permission to go after her, to bring her back with him, to make her apart of the Project, to bring her _home_. By his side.

That was her purpose.

Let the hunt begin.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, they really brighten my day :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
